<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hallucinations by Muggymigs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032922">The Hallucinations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs'>Muggymigs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motoya Komori [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort/Angst, Haikyuu Week, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komori having hallucinations in his room because the love of his life left him and Komoris still waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Motoya Komori [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hallucinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Komori is my comfort character so it hurt so much writing this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No matter where I look, no matter how far I try to drain my head with different thoughts, its always filled with you.</em>
</p>
<p>Komori glances at his fingernails and back at him, him who was standing in the middle of the room, eyes filled with regret. There were no words in the world that could express how the short guy was feeling while he stared at the man in front of him, eyes almost dripping with pain, however he kept it in. He didn't want anyone to see him cry especially the one man hes been in love with for years, he sat on the edge of his comfy bed just listening to the isolation around them until his crush spoke some lingering words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Komi I didn't know you liked me like "that." You know I'm a guy right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who cares...." His heart felt shattered, the man in front of him was his world and he felt like he had just lost that. He had just lost his world and one loses the world they have nothing left, so he spoke freely for once in his life, finally able to express what he had been feeling and holding down in himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who cares if you're a guy... doesn't mean I can't like you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette haired boy felt his throat clench shut as he picked his body up from his bed, walking to the man. While pointing out his finger barely touching the taller guys chest, "Well now you know, that I like you like that." Komori just chuckled and scoffed through the silence the other guy placed down as he twisted around hiding the emotion on his face, it broke him to know that there was no going back after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NOW YOU KNOW."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loudly mumbled out, his hands were tightly gripping his hair as he faced the window, his back to the man. The sun was peeking out from the mountains as the morning light glared on his face, out of a moment of rage and frustration Komori turned back around spilling out some words like rain on a pouring day, "Now you know I've fallen in lo-"</p>
<p>"love?"</p>
<p>Komori turns back around hoping to see those soft beautiful eyes as he finishes his confession, however only trembles at the sight. The room was completely empty, the hallow silence crept in when he realized what had happened. There was no man who was alive even the slightest bit around and all he was seeing for the last couple of hours wasn't actually there.</p>
<p>"Not again...." Komori softly sighs as he flops down on his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>dammit the hallucinations started again. Hes not coming back Komi, just realize that already....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>but I'm still gonna keep our promise and wait for him even though he left me for someone else</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Komori waited the rest of his years for a man who never even gave the brunette a second thought till the day he died.... and on Komoris grave stone he had these words imprinted: <em>I'm still waiting....</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>